A Man Against The World
by Tsukino Kage Spectre
Summary: A Songfic starring Iori Yagami


A Man Against The World  
  
A King of Fighters Songfic  
starring Iori Yagami  
by Tsukino Kage Spectre  
Originally performed by Survivor  
***  
I decided to do this songfic after listening to the song as I was on my computer and had recently finished KOF97 again. I found that it fit Iori to a tee, as interpreted by the fanfics of RedPriest17. In my opinion, this was the best fighting game I had ever played, and that 98, 99 and 2000 were poor sequels. Likewise, 94, 95 and 96 were simply pathetic in comparison. SNK vs Capcom 1 and 2 come close though (no max gauge option in the second game, bah!), and Fatal Fury Realbout, but Realbout 2 and Special's art turned me off from the game even if it had good game play, though I would prefer if they kept the "out of bounds" win option in it. KOF 2001 is very, very enjoyable though, as well as Mark of Wolves. If you haven't guessed by now, Iori is my favorite KOF character, followed by Terry and Rock. Kyo sucks though, I hate his moves, except when I played SNK vs Capcom 2, there, he and Iori both rock, though Terry is better in KOF 97. And what can I say about Rock, the character who takes the best of Terry and Geese and wraps them together in one package? This work was inspired by the songfics of RedPreist17, whose work can be found on fanfiction.net. Trust me, it's worth a look.  
***  
  
(Opening scene: Iori walking alone in the dark streets along downtown's nightclubs, looking for Kyo again(1).)  
Have You Ever Walked, alone at night  
(He walks into a bar just in time to get a chair smashed into his face. Surprised but not really hurt, he looks up to see a whole bunch of guys glaring at him, then spots Kyo snickering in a table near the back.)  
Like a man, against the world?  
No one takes your side  
(Iori cracks his knuckles and grins at them all, while Kyo takes one look at his face and is racing to the back door, as the scene fades away amid violent sounds.)  
Alone against the tide  
  
(It is after the battle, and amidst the groaning bodies on the floor, Iori stands, triumphant, but has a frustated look on his face at again missing Kyo.)  
When your faith is shaken, you start to break  
(The frustration intensifies as he sees Leona, with Ralf and Clark, walk into the bar and gape at the devastation.)  
And your heart can't find the words  
(Leona gets a disapproving look on her face and sighs, Iori can't take it...)  
Tossed upon the sand  
(... so he gives her a look that is part apology, part frustration and leaves. The scene fades on the crescent moon at his back.)  
I give you a man against the world  
  
(It is KOF 95 and the crowds are chanting Kyo's name as he and Iori fight mercilessly...)  
All the people cheer, 'til the end is near  
(...and Kyo eventually falls on his back, his face covered in his blood from Iori's slashes, with Iori suddenly grabbing his shirt front, holding him up for the finishing blow just as the bell rings.)  
And the hero takes a fall  
(The announcer declares the hero team the winner by timeout, since Iori is the last player on his team as the crowd cheers.)  
Then they'll drag you through the mud  
(Mad with rage, Iori tears apart Billy and Eiji.)  
You're only flesh and blood  
  
(Iori is once more stalking the streets, and the background shifts from night to day.)  
Now I've walked the path, from dark to night  
And they've yet to come to terms  
(He stops before the entrance to the Crescent Moon Cafe, now reopened and look up to the sign up the top of the entrance. It is the Yagami crescent moon symbol with the name of the establishment in English.)  
Alone I take my stand  
I'm only a man against the world  
  
(As he performs that night, he thinks of Leona, her picture superimposed like a hologram on Iori's face as the camera comes in for a close up look.)  
But love, like a distant reminder  
(Finishing up, he takes a break and heads backstage when a hand falls on his shoulder.)  
It tugs at my shoulder, it calls me home  
(Spinning he shouts in surprise Leona's name as he sees her there in a stunning dress, fit for a night out in the town.)  
I shout, can a single voice carry  
(She and Iori hug as the scene becomes translucent and then fades.)  
Will I find sanctuary, within your arms?  
  
(Iori sits on a chair the next morning, drinking green tea at his breakfast table, then he takes the cup in both hands and looks into it.)  
Someday, when the answer's clearer  
(A close up of the liquid reveals that a scene of a fight between Kyo and Iori is inside. Kyo is getting smashed repeatedly into the ground amidst purple flames by a maniacally laughing Iori.)  
Someday, when I even the score  
(The scene fades and changes to Leona's face up close...)  
You'll reach, and you'll find me near you  
(... and she then looks to the side as Iori's own face comes into the picture.)  
Right beside you, forevermore  
  
(Back to Iori on the prowl at night, neon signs flashing past him like the stars of Star Trek at warp speed.)  
But for now, I walk the night  
(He stops before an empty lot where the horizon can be seen in the distance...)  
Alone like a man, against the world  
(... the sky lightens up and the sun eventually rises...)  
A brand new day will shine  
(... only to come crashing down, night once more falling as a crescent moon climbs steadily up the sky as Iori tilts his head back, right hand up to his temple and laughs like a psycho. The camera focuses on the moon until Iori is but a distant figure.)  
Through the avalanche of time  
  
(Iori walks the streets again, and sees that the next few steps are downhill, as he is on a higher ground level.)  
Now the roads grow long, but the spirit's strong  
(Looking up, he sees Leona's face against the stars of the night...)  
And a fire within still burns  
(... then looks down with a downcast look on his face...)  
Alone I take my stand  
(... and starts walking again.)  
I give you a man against the world  
  
(Then Leona suddenly calls out to him, and he spins around to see her looking at him with a smile on her face. He runs up to her and they kiss, the scene fading to black.)  
(instrumental fading guitar)  
  
(1) Why he does this I don't know, since he could just look up the address of Kyo's home or school and ambush him there. Certainly, Kyo is still in school since at the end of KOF 96 he said the finals were coming up (or was that 94 or 95? Been a while since I played any of them) 


End file.
